The Replica Of Eden
by Dessoestma
Summary: Ezio and Altair find themselves in a strange world with a girl and her dog. They then see something that brought them here. The Apple of Eden. The girl insists it is not a real copy of it but when all three of them touch it at the same time, it becomes very real. What they see from the apple and what the girl has to say is very similar. Can they save it? Before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Clash Of the Awesome-ness

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was sat at his desk scribbling away on a piece's of parchment ,which will soon be known as the codex pages, one hand was on the quill and one hand rested near the apple of eden. He continued to scribble on his parchment occassionally glancing at the apple. His eye's seemed to be playing tricks on him, as the apple seem to emit a brighter glow each time he looked at it. He finished his last sentence to looked up to make sure he wasn't going insane. It seemed like he wasn't the apple, which usually had a dim glow, was now lighting up the entire room he was in like a lantern. He looked at it curisously for a minite. It still was increasing in it's glow. Also his arm seem to think for itself and was trying to inch it's way to touch the apple, but Altair was wary of it and was resisting the feeling and trying to draw his hand and arm away. The light then started building up at a alarming pace until he was blinded by it, his vision was a pure white and he could feel his withdrawn being pulled towards it again but stronger, as much as he wanted to resist, he didn't and let his arm be pulled forward to see what the apple wanted. He touched it and the glow from the apple went back normal and seem to be fine. He pulled his arm away and stared at the apple, wondering what it or he had done.

Stretching his arms out, he yawned. He had been working for hours and dawn was going to shine in a few hours so he thought it would be best to take a quick nap. Keeping his hood and all his gear on, he laid his head on his arms and let his head drift into unconciousness.

#######

Ezio Auditore da Firenze stretched his arms and stretched much like a cat and yawned. This was the best sleep he had in ages. Today was going to be a good day, he mused. He got up from the bed he had slept on and got dressed. He then got all of his armour and weapons on, fiinshing with his hidden blades. He flicked his wrist to make sure they were still in top condition. He chuckled as they came out of thier slot with ease. Killing Templar's today should be funny with the eagerness of my blades, he thought.

After doing a good's day work he wsa thinking about what he was going to do about the apple. He was supposed to have hid it days ago but could not find a suitable hiding place, he opened the safe that was hidden in his bed chamber and brought the pouch that it was in out. He could see the dim glow of the apple inside the pouch, it seem to be glowing bright than normal. He yawned, he was tired from today's work. Killing Templar's and doing lots of free-running and swimming was pretty hard work. He seemed to open the pouch and lay the apple on his hand without noticing. Once he had done it he blinked in suprise. He then stared at it as it glowed so brightly that his vision turned white and he flinched at the sensation. It then stopped glowing brightly and went back to normal, Ezio blinked again. He then returned it to the pouch and put it in the safe. He then instead of stripping himself of his gear, climbed into his bed with it all on.

########

Altair and Ezio blinked, they were both so close and face-to-face and slightly weary from the sleep they were supposed to be having. They blinked a couple of times and both jumped backwards as they saw that they were both face-to-face with each other. They both had their hoods over there heads concealing each other faces so that they couldn't see the resemblance of their features, espically the scar that was bore on thier lips. They both circled each other warily, totally ignoring there surroundings, but did not attack as of yet. They both knew another creed member when they saw them. Altair was quite patient and waited for the mysterious figure to explain themselves, especially being that close to the Grand Master. Ezio could be just as patient but something in the stranger seemed recognisable, so he decided to speak first.

"Who are you?"

Altair seemed to hesitate._ Was this a trick? How could he not know me?_

" I could ask you the seem question."

Ezio paused momentraily and then answered the mysterious person.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. So I ask again,friend. Who are you?"

Altair nearly paused in his stride as he abosrbed the a strange name.

"I am not your friend. I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

Ezio then did stop and Altair looked at him with confusion, as shock was written in Ezio's stance.

"You should be dead..." Ezio whispered faintly. Altair heard the words loud and clear.

"It will take more of the Templars to take me do you come from Assassin? I have seen the cloaks of the creed personalized but none so as you."

Ezio then continued his stride, Altair did as well.

"These robes are not personalised, Altair... These are perfectly normal for my status of Grand Master of my creed."

"You have a Italain accent. Do you not? Your creed has the most strange robes indeed."

"Merda, Altair. If my records are correct, you are from a different centuary!"

"What? Impossible!"

"You have a Piece of Eden do you not? You made or was going to make indestructable armour didn't you?"

Altair paused in his stride and continued.

"I did make ... How did you know that? I kept my codex pages safe!"

"I found them scattered across Italy, the Templars found them and I recovered them."

"When are you from?"

"I know you are from the 12th centuary and I am from the 16th centuary."

They then stared each other and kept circling each other. A set of light footsteps entered the alley, the two assassins to interested in each other to even care or even hear them. Very light footsteps could be heard faintly behind Ezio who was closest to the exit and then they heard a bark. Then the bark started to repeat itself.

#####

The two assassins turned around to see a black and white dog (a border collie) with bright blue eyes, barking. Once they had both froze and not moved, the dog walked forward and sat right in front of cautiously lent his hand out and let the dog touched his licked his hand happliy and went over to Altair.

_This won't be pretty if the dog bites Altair._

Unfortanly Ezio was correct. The dog sat in front of Altiar and cooked it's head at him. When he slowly extended his hand for the dog to sniff the dog bite him, and hard. Altair didn't cry out like most people did when they were in pain his jaw clenched and he lightly tapped the dog on the nose with his other hand. It did not let go. His hand still in the dogs jaw he knelt down. He then extended his hidden blade and pressed it against the dogs throat.

"Let me go you stupid animal, and maybe I will let you live."

His tone was even, which made the threat sound even more threatening. The dog looked in his eyes for a minute, clamped down harder on Altairs hand, casuing Altair to flinch and then let go. Altair then got up and kicked the dog on its ribs into the side of the alley. Altair went to lunged at the defenseless mutt when Ezio tackled him to the floor. Altair shoved him off and tried to go for Ezio's leg so he couldn't help it. Ezio was quite quick and lucky and managed to deal a blow to Altairs arm before he could land it. Ezio jumped to his feet as Altair tried to go for his leg again. Altair stopped halfway through the air and reversed his course and pulled away from his position as Ezio kicked the air that would have been his then tried to punch Ezio in the side of the head instead of try to wound him but Ezio caught his blows and kicked his legs out underneath him.

"Enough! Listen, someone is coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Waiting For Information

"Jess! Jess! Where are you?"a young girl called.

She dashed around a corner to see her dog enter the alleyway. The girl ran part way to the alleyway and slowed down when she heard something whack against a wall. She sneaked to peek into the alleyway to see two men fighting and her Jess against the wall cowering and whimpering in pain. The two men hadn't seen her look around the corner and she back away quietly and slowly so that she could distract them so she could get Jess. She backed up about halfway up the deserted street and see ran towards the alleyway. She was outside the alleyway when she heard one of the men (she guessed) whisper something and she ran as fast as she could into the alleyway. She somehow managed to pick up Jess, turn around and bolt out of the alleyway before the men could register what had happened. She then ran down to the end of the street and gently laid Jess on the floor for a moment. She stroked her dog to calm her and she lightly touched her ribs to see if she was okay from being, what she guessed was, thrown into the wall. Jess yelped when she touched the area and used her nose to push her hand away. The girl turned around to see the men coming after her, one in some white robes and the other in some white-red ones. She gently picked up Jess and started to run again. Once she was off of that street and into another she noticed the forest that were near her home. She smiled, her element was close to her. She skidded to a stop and bolted into the forest hoping to confess the people who were chasing her. She ran about a mile into the woods and sanked to the floor next to a tree and let Jess rest on her chest and stomach. Jess licked her face happily but did not bark as she must have known the situation was dire. Once Jess had stopped licking the girl she laid her head down and rested it underneath her chin. The girl supressed a small chuckle and kept silent, she was to wait til dawn to move again so that if anything happened she would be able to see it. The rays of dusk started to leave the branches and started to darken the area to a black carpet of night.

When dawn was beginning to light the are the girl gently shook Jess to wake her up. Jess responded immediately. The girl then place Jess on the ground and got up and stretched. She nearly yawned but stopped the action and silently her shoulders and stretching her legs gave her quite a bit of relief. She then picked up Jess and started to casually stroll out of the woods, thinking there would be no one after her and her dog. She was quite wrong.

####

Ezio and Altair even though rivals with each other but could work together when they wanted. They watched the girl from the tree's thinking of when to stop her to question her and about when and where they were. When they had tryed to chase her down she had suprised them by running into the alley to rescue the dog which made them freeze for a second and then give chase. While they were running they noticed how strange the surroundings were compared to there own time, even Ezio could not tell what the hell they were looking at.

Then nudged Altair slightly with his arm and mouth

_"Let me go and see if I can corner her. She seems pretty relaxed. Come. Follow my lead."_

Ezio then quietly started to climb down the tree they were in. Altair followed and behind his back mouthed

_"Rule number 1 : Never turn you back to anyone." _ Altair then smiled smugly but followed the Italain anyway. They both were swift and silent of there feet. The girl, even though she was walking, was quite swift and seemed mostly silent on her feet. They both silently followed her until they were near the end of the woods. Ezio purposely stood on a twig and the girl twirled around and tried to swipe at whatever she though was behind her. Both of the assassin were about 2 metres back and didn't get hit by her strike. Once she noticed them, she looked at her dog and then back to them. Her dog barked happily and tried to wiggle out of her grip. She gently placed the dog on the floor and it limped over to Ezio where it tried to rubbed against his hand again. It couldn't stretched without hurting itself, it seemed, so Ezio reached down and stroked underneath its chin.

"Who are you? My dog seems to like which is strange, she usually bites on sight." Ezio gently patted the dog on the head and then stood up straight.

" Please. Miss can you tell us where we are and the date. Me and my friend were taken from where we come from and have no clue where we are and what date."

"You can not confuse me with your mock innocence. If you follow me, assassins, I will answer your questions."

The dog limped over to her and see picked it up with ease and strode off in the direction of another alleyway. The dogs head was over her shoulder and barked happily.

"Do we have a choice Altair?"

"I did not say a word. Tell me what you mean."

"You seem to tense around her, we have no choice but to follow her and get the information we seek. If she is a templar we can easily overpower her and any others she will have at her command."

"You seem to have a talent for reading emotions Ezio. I guess we have no other choice, then I will get to see if you are a novice instead of a 'Grand Master' you have the logic but I have seen none of you skill as of yet."

"Come on then Grand Master. Let's follow her."


	3. Authors Note!

**Authors Note : I am terribly sorry about the confusion that will occur as the diff 3rd scenrio won't let me use the - or the ~~~ keys in the documents of this site. I may end up using ### and **** if it doesn't work and I would like to inform you that it is Brotherhood Ezio and well about 10 years after Assassins Creed I. Since this will be my first FanFic with Ezio and Altair together I would like some feedback, like if they are true to thier characters and anything like that.**

The dog doesn't seem to like Altair much but loves Ezio. You will find out soon enough. I am sorry to make this a chapter but I only want my author notes to be short or anything like that. The chapters might be up running quite quickly if I get some lovely reviews and advice. Following my story and favoriting helps as well! ^^ Thank and on with the story. Also if you have any advice what so ever on the story plot PM or click the review button! I would appreiate any or all advice given in any form or size. If you flame you may be ignored unless your point is quite valid. Okay. Now on with the story!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Isabella Aquila

"Now tell us what we want to know. Or else." Altair was in no mood to be patient as the mutt that he learn't was called Jess had bitten him once again.

" I am an assassin. My dog is called Jess. The year is 2012, the date is 14th of April. My name is Isabella Aquila. I have family what-so-ever. I am an orphan and I was trained in the ways of the assasssins before my parents were taken by the Templars. I am only one of the few assassins left and I know who you guys are and I know that because one of your descendants was taken by the Templars then rescued. You can help me get to him if you want... Anything else you want to know?"

Altair let the Isabella go and went to stand next to Ezio. Ezio stared at the girl and said " I have two questions and a request." She nodded and he proceeded. "Where is our descendant? And can you step into the light before you say anything?" She stepped forward and Ezio nodded as if confirming something but Isabella took it as a 'go-ahead' sign.

"Your descendant is in Italy. I think they were going to were you Uncle's Villa was."

Ezio stayed silent but nodded, he nudged Altair with his elbow and motion towards Isabella slightly. He then contiuned talking "Thank you. May I also ask his age and yours?"

Altair looked at the Isabella throughly and seemed to stop and look at her face intently.

"He is-"

"Where did you get those scar's?" Altair asked, interupting her sentence.

"What-? I only have this scar" She point to her eye that was a deeper shade of brown than her other eye as there was a scar that looked like it had been but with a knife from a little of her eyebrow to the start of her cheek.

"The one on your lip."

She touched the area she knew he meant and she said "It's a birth mark. What of it?"

She glared at both of them daring them to challenge her. She then noticed what she was doing and stopped, even though she was still glaring at rolled her shoulders then looked at Jess and then smiled.

"I need to take Jess to the vet. Will you get out of the alley while I change?" They both nodded as she grabbed a set of clothes seemily out of nowhere and began to change as they both looked at the surrounding area and the wood that they were in moments before. For an assassin she was most open and honest, well she had met the most famous,deadly and powerful assassins of all time. She came out of the alley dressed in a simple dress that was black and the edge was white, the dress went down to just below her knee's and she looked at the assassins staring at her.

"This is appropiate for my time. Let's go..." She turned to go bit the two assassins didn't follow her, their eyes were fixed on her bag that was slung on her shoulder.

She turned to them and looked at where they were went to open his mouth but she interupted him.

"Not here," she whispered.

"Not now..." she trailed off.

She threw her fringe out of her face and then she hooked one of her ages to each of the assassins and said "Come." While trying to drag them forwards out of there hypnotised-like state.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Racing!

"Thank you Ezio. Come on then guys. We need to go meet someone so that we can fly to Italy."

"Okay Signora. Let's go."

Jess was limping inbetween the space of Isabella and Altair. Altair, or so Ezio said, kicked her against the wall but lucky had not broken anything just bruised her side. It was miraclious that she had not broken anything but she was a very tough dog, like her master was a very tough person. They walked for a while until they reached a warehouse. Isabella unhooked her arms from the two assassins and clicked her tongue at Jess.

"You guys stay here while I go see if anyone is left here. This is where is the Order was run but I think the Templars raided it. I'm not sure, I'll be back."

Isabella slipped into the warehouse, Jess following close behind, and went to explore it, leaving the two assassins by themselves. _They better not kill each other while I'm gone._

Altair and Ezio stood in silence, waiting for Isabella to come back. They both were troubled but decided not to voice there concern in front of the girl, but now...

"Altair, do you think it was?"

"I believe so, I don't know. She seemed troubled about it, maybe we should question her further on the subject when we arrive in Italy. What do you think about all this and this times technology?"

"The technology is strange and mysterious but we can still live the way we used to, just away from this sort of civilasation if we wanted to. Are you still superstitious about her identy?"

Ezio casted a sideways glance at the other assassin waiting for his answer.

" I am also suspicious of who are my friends and foe, you may be dressed as an assassin but that doesn't mean I trust you. I agree about that maybe we can find something useful and take the information back to our times and improve our own time. It could be done. Do you know what brought you here? What was you last memory before you were brought into this time?"

" I had taken out the Apple as it felt compelling to do. I put it away and hide it and fell asleep. What about you?"

"I was writing some information down that the apple had given me. I had touched the apple that was sat right next to me as it glowed brightly until it blinded me. I then fell asleep where I was."

They both were silent until they thought of something.

"Wait... Altair if what we think that is, is what we think it is. Is that what brought us here?"

"It is possible its purpose was always unknown. It did many things but no intent was clear."

"Ezio we can discuss this later. She is coming back."

"I can not hear her."

"You do not listen. Now hush and listen."

Silence fell on the two men and they heard a happy bark and some lightly placed footsteps, and then Jess emerged from the warehouse followed by Isabella. Jess was panting lightly but Isabella didn't seemed fazed by thr running that she had done. She hooked her arms into the assassins once again and said " We are off then. We need to go catch this boat and quickly it departs within the hour." She threw her weight into dragging the two assassins along again but they seemed unfazed this time. They moved swiftly and managed just, _just_ to make it on time. Once on board Isabella lead them to some rooms that they would be staying in for the duration of this trip and explained everything about technology to them and how it works. She then told the two men to get some rest as they probably were tired from watching her the entire night without rest. When they asked how she knew that she smiled and said " I have my ways." She winked at them both and went to a different room with a bed for her. Ezio shrugged and went over to a different room but Altair remained and used his eagle vision momentarily. Isabella was pacing in her room and Jess was on the bed watching her master. She paused for a moment and looked up, she froze for moment and then continued to pace. Altair then turned to go to his room to ponder how she could have known he was there.

###########################(1 month later)###########################

"Come on guys. This is our stop."

After a few minites of grumbling and moaning (espically from Ezio) they were all out and had all there belongings. They then went out of there room and Ezio and Altair followed Isabella tell they came out on the deck. It was just about dawn and then boat was slowly approaching the coast of Firenze.(**I know that Firenze isn't the coast but I just want it to be the coast) **Once they got off the boat Ezio guided to them to a place he knew to be safe. His home. His home was nearly a ruin and it caused his breath to catch in his throat, he knew it was 500 years into the future but to see his home in ruin brought back bad memories from his past. As if she could read his thoughts Isabella came up to him and hugged his waist and Altair suprisingly put a hand on his other shoulder. Isabella let go off him and Altair moved his hand at the same time and they moved away from the house and started to wonder around Firenze instead. Ezio lead them out of Firenze when the sun started to slowly rasie over the horizon. Isabella stopped for a moment and looked at Jess, as if using telepathy to ask something. Jess rubbed her side gently against her legs and Isabella stroked her fur and then rose again.

"Guys?"

Altair and Ezio wheeled around at the same time a few paces ahead of her.

"Can we run to Monter...Monter...Monteriggioni? I think Jess is well enough to run she just might get a little tired after a bit of running."

Ezio smiled under his hood and said "Sí signora, if the 'Grand Master' permits it." He shot a rteasing look at Altair.

"My muscles are cramped and have been unused in such a long time that I regret to infrom that I agree." He a look of anger,misery and then glee cross Isabella's face and saw Ezio smirk under his hood.

"Something wrong Ezio?"

Ezio looked at Altair and started to say "N-" When Altair shoved into him and then started to run in the direction of Monteriggioni. Ezio scowled as he got back up and watched as Isabella and Jess started to catch up with Altair with ease.

"Altair, I think you have some competition!" Ezio then started to run after them again. Jess started to slow down slightly behind her master but did not fall far behind. Ezio only just managed to catch up with Isabella but then she started to slow down slighlty. She then 'fell' over and grabbed Ezio's ankle causing him to fall once again but she rolled out of the fall and contiuned to run after Altair. As he picked himself back up again he noticed the simularity between the way Isabella ran and the way Altair ran. It intrugied him but he shrugged it off and got back to his feet. Once they had all stopped for a quick respite Ezio said " I need to use that trick sometime. It was quite a good one."

"Think nothing of it Ezio. Pretending to be weak encourages an enemy, you were my enemy in the race and I need to be rid of you by showing weakness." She chuckled to herself.

"Besides you always seemed to like helping women did you not?" Altair snickered at this statement but did not say anything.

"I-"

"Three, Two, One... Go" Altair said and started to run again.

He started first but then Isabella snorted and ran after him, she whistled at Jess who was still resting and Jess sat next to Ezio. Ezio then stroked her head and underneath her chin and then said "Come on girl. I think those two will need some back-up if they trip over each other." Jess barked happily and started to bound after her master. Ezio coming up behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chatper 5 : Desmond

"Guys. I know how much you hate being idle but stay here while I go meet you descendant okay?"

Ezio didn't mind but looked agitated at being idle, Altair on the other hand showed no emotion on his face but his body language and his eyes gave it all away. He was rather annoyed at being told what to do by a child and he looked like he was going to be eventually agitated by being idle.

" Oh and no moving out of this house. Or I will hunt you down." Isabella laughed at her own comment and then walked out of the door to the house they were 'borrowing' and walked the streets of Monteriggioni with Jess at her heel. Isabella got out her phone, it was one of those Nokia brick phones and sent a text to a mysterious number, it said

_"Hey. Can you meet me outside your place. I need to tell you something. I also need to ask a fav. Thanks xxx Issa"_

She stopped walking and waiting a minite and a reply came.

_"He's in the Ani atm. He needs to be in there but could use a break. Want me to send him? xxLuxx"_

Isabella thought for a moment and then replied while whispering it to herself.

_"Yes. Its been a while hasn't it Lu? What happened at da ware? I also need to ask Bex a favour maybe."_

The reply was seemed to be hestiatant but still replied.

_"How did you know? I thought you were on a missi with ur has been a while, it will be good to see you again. Brought any peeps? Also Bex will help as long as she knows wat it is."_

Isabella seemed to hesitate and then replied.

_"I think I want to take a quick trip in the Ani. I think. I need to check something before it is forced out of me.I got two wit me but there idenities are complicated.I was, it didn't go well. Will is in the ware so you know. He got me the ticks for me and my buds to get here."_

Isabella looked up and saw someone coming towards her. It was Desmond. He saw her and chuckled lightly. She ran at him and he pulled her into a big hug.

"I haven't see you in a while Izzy. What's up? I don't see you everyday."

"Um. I brought two guys from the Order here. I want you to meet them but not yet. I also wanted a favour for Becca."

"Um. May I ask a question?"

Isabella nodded and Desmond pushed her away slightly and stroked the scar on her eye.

"Where did you get that?" It was an only just audiable whisper.

"It happened when I was on my mission. With my parents."

"Did you get it? Wha-"

"I got it but at a price." Isabella started to shake slightly and Desmond pulled her closer and let her sob into his side.

"Its okay. You've got us. Right?" He gently took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eye's.

"I guess so..."

"You know so. I mean we are brother and sister. We are closer than I have ever been to anyone."

Isabella smirked at the phrase and Desmond chewed on his tongue, he shouldn't have said that.

"What about Lucy?" She cackled slightly, due to her voice cracking.**(like when you sing something really high and your voice croaks)**

"Thats different, I see your point though. So want to come in. I can check on your mates later if you want?"

Isabella looked back to then looked back a Desmond and smiled. Jess had taken that exact 1 second to pounced on Desmond and lick off his face (not really but you know what I mean). Isabella clicked her fingers and Jess got off Desmond and sat right next to Isabella, barked and nudged her arm. Isabella gently petted her and helped Desmond up.

"That dog could take out Templar's with that tongue of her's!" Desmond joked petting Jess on the head as they headed back to where they were hiding underneath Monteriggioni.

"She is mine to command she would go for the legs, the arms and then the throat and maybe just throttle a certain somewhere if she feels like it to add some extra pain." She nudged Desmond with her elbow.

"She is the msot powerful weapon. She is also the nicest and the most elegant and ...-"

"Go any further and you will see she isn't the nicest and elegant weapon." She grinned evily slightly.

"Well. I'd loved to see her in action..."

Isabella whistled and Jess growled and pounced on Desmond but stared where she was growling.

"Still want to see her in action?"

"No please get her off."

"Whistle and see if you can give her the right signal."

"Isabella!"

"Bye Desmond. Good Luck."

Isabella whistled a couple of sequences to Jess and ran off it the Auditore Villa. Once there she slipped inside the villa and searched for the enterance to the place where Ezio had recovered the seals to get Altair's armour, as it was the most likely place to hide as only people from his family line knew it if any at all.

"Heya Guys. It's me." Isabella said shly while slowly turning around the corner.

"Come on in then Isabella. I can let you have Baby for an hour maybe two. Desmond needs some reality time but that should be enough." Rebecca said.

Isabella walked in her bag still on her shoulders and put it next to the Animus 2.0 a.k.a Baby. She looked at Rebecca who gestured at the chair and Isabella sat down on it.

"When do you wanna look in your past? I was quite curious as why you would want to."

"I having a suspicion about something and I want to confirm it but I want to keep it a secret if thats okay? I mean you can delete the entry from the Animus dataframe can't you?2

"I can but... Nevermind I can do that. This might hurt. 'Kay?"

"Okay"

Isabella flinched slightly but did not utter a sound. Shaun swivelled around from where he was sat on his chair and said "This girl is more of a man than Desmond. You young missy need to teach him hoe not to be much of a sissy."

"Shaun!"

*Shaun grumbles something unhearable under his breath and turns back to his work* **(The usual Shaun. Right?)**

Isabella leans back into the chair and then starts to see white light and flashes of rapid images as Rebeacca tries to pinpiont her DNA memories. She enters one and as if fate knew what she wanted she was stood in front of a mirror. She looked at her reflection intently and then realised something.


	7. Authors Note 2!

Authors Note: I would like to thank you guys who have read and reviewed my story. I would like to say thanks ;

Will Zona

VampireVampyre

So far the chapters have nothing to do with the title but I will get there soon enough. Isabella Aquila is a random name I made on the spot. Jess the dog is inspired by my dog but with a diff name and breed. I do not own Ubisoft as I forgot to mention that until now but I wish I did then I could play Assassins Creed all day but *sigh* I don't. To VampireVampyre who says "Team Ezio all the way" well I say "I agree but Altair is still super awesome!" as WillZona get a fanfic account so then I can pm you xD About the story. VampireVampyre has had the specail opportunity to ask me a couple of questions and talk to me about my story. Boy we have talked xD Anyways just to clarify the last chapter. Desmond and Isabella don't not love each other, it is brotherly and sisterly love! Before I get any of 'she's to young for him!' reviews. So brotherly and sisterly love! I have no idea why they know each other yet but I will find out why xD *Orders my dreams to tell me why they know each other* instead of what I planned for the next chapter I will do that I think if you guys want it anyways and also the ultimate weapon is a fluffly dog is a good weapon for a couple of reasons!

1) Will always be loyal and never backstab you like some people *coughs*Templars/ex-assassins*coughs*

2) If you are a person prone to cuteness you will not harm the cute fluff ball ripping your throat out ^.^

3) Dogs are highly intelligent with the proper training you can make repond to you by click your tongue,fingers and whistling but usually it is the traditional speaking but Jess the Dog is speical. OKay? *Whistles Jess to heel just incase someone says no*

4) Everyone loves dogs, almost. There are a few that are terrible scared of dogs but that is them as I am terribly afraid of spiders *screams as somethings touches my shoulder xD* People can have fear but what makes you brave is standing to face it.

5) Dogs tend to more agile than people and can be quick,wily and cunning without a master and even with. *Evil Cackle*

Right review if you want to or pm if you don't it's your choice :)


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Revelation

_Um... Rebecca can you see what I see?_

_I do... Why?_

_I need you to keep it a secret. Okay?_

_Why? _

_I don't want anyone to know. Can you take me to my ancestor in the 16 th centuary?_

_Sure is that all you wanted?_

_Yeh, it is._

_Sure hang on a sec._

The Animus changes until she is inside a house and seems to in front of a mirror flexing.

_Really. Rebecca are you really putting me in front of mirrors? _

_I thought you wanted to know who they were?_

_I did but flexing in front of a mirror? Seriously?_

_Sorry about that. Is that all you wanted?_

_Yeh can you pull me out and get rid of the record from the database? _

_Yeh sure._

Isabella got out of the Animus and rolled and stretched her arms.

"How long have I been in there?"

"About 20 minites."

"It didn't even seem that long. I think I need to go check on the guys I brought here. Also need to go find Desmond. He's out there running around the town, I think. It's probably good for him to have some reality you know."

Shaun injected before Rebecca could reply. "Well if we could spare the time for him missy we would but we are on a timed mission to get it before the Templar's know. It's something really important. Maybe you youth has blinded you to the importance of it."

Isabella turned and glared at Shaun. "They don't need it, they used Desmond's memories and made a almost perfect replica. Weren't you listening when I and my parents were getting our brief? Or were you in your head contemplating how to insult the next person to say something out of line?"

Shaun glared at her back and then turned on his chair and started to type on his computer yet again.

"stupid son of a -" Isabella mumbled under her breath while picking up her bag. She opened it and put it on Rebecca's desk.

"If Desmond find's it in his memories, tell him to compare it to this." She looked evilly at Shaun one more time and strode out.

#############################

Isabella whistling at Jess was a relief to Desmond's ear's. Jess got off him and let him get up and licked him happily on the face. Isabella strode past him and Jess followed. Her body looked really tense as if she was either on the verge of tears or the verge of attacking someone, but the scowl he saw faintly as she walked past told him she wasn't happy.

_Man, she look's pissed. I'll get Lucy to text her later about it. Time to go back to the wonderful candy-land Animus. _Hem onaded the last bit in his head and went back to find Lucy and Rebecca having a super rapid whispering discussion. Once they saw Desmond they stopped.

"Hey Desmond. Enjoy you little walk?"

_Being pinned by a dog to the floor. Yeh I enjoyed my little walk!_

"Yep. It's good to have some reality time."

Shaun was about to open his mouth and say something but he seemed to have thought better and kept typing whatever he was typing.

"Lucy. Can you text Izzy later? She looked kinda pissed."

" I will." Was the simple but reassuring reply.

Desmond went over to the Animus and sat down it while Rebecca did her thing and sent him back into the Animus again...

############################

" Isabella we want the truth. What was in that bag and don't lie or I will run you and that dog through with my blade." Came the vemonous tone of Altair as he had pinned Isabella to the wall the moment she had walked through the door. Jess hadn't had time to re-act as Ezio gently grabbed her sides and pulled her back so Altair wouldn't kick her into the wall again.

"I told you the truth. Now let me go before I make you." Her answer was barely a whisper but held authority but Altair wouldn't back down.

"Make me"

Isabella smiled and said casually "Okay then."

She kneed him in the crotched then elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed his right arm and pushed him up against the wall and she did it in 5 seconds. He growled as much as a human could growl and she let him go and duck as his hidden blade whistled through the air where her head had then grabbed his left wrist spun him around again and put his arm upwards and agains't his back.

"If you stop attacking me, I might let you go."

He growled at her again but instead of saying "Let me go" He just tried to jump forward and out of her grip but his arm screamed in pain as he did so, so he stopped and stood still.

"I promise I won't attack you! Let me go!"

Isabella let go as Altair was thinking she wouldn't jumped forward again and fell into the dirt. He looked at Isabella dakrly and then at Jess who was out of Ezio's grip but about within reach of his blade. As Altair threw his arm out near the dog, Isabella whistled something and Jess jumped backwards just in time as Altair sliced the air where she had been standing. Isabella went over to Altair catiously and helped him back up. He walked out of the house and went into the city to calm down before he really did try to kill her and that mangy mutt of her's.

Isabella opened her mouth as Altair opened the door to get out when Ezio shook his he had left, Ezio spoke up.

"I think you annoyed him. Will you tell me the truth if not him signora?"

"I can, but I can' hurts too much to speak about, I mean. The Templar's had it, they made it but..."

"My parents died trying to get to get the Templar's off my backs so I could get away. It took my an entire year to lose them just after I got out of there base. They are everywhere Ezio, I couldn't escape them. I had to live on the streets for a year to get away. I had to leave the other assassins behind to get it safely away. I haven't seen the guys in the mansion for a year. They probably thought I was dead. I have always been independant but I grew even more after they were gone. I aren't even that socailable any more. I am only open with Desmond. I knew him when he was being trained to be an assassin when he was himself and not be given the 'specail treatment' for being your's an Altair's descendant."

She was holding back tears by the end of her little speech but Ezio came up to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's okay bella. You have Desmond and Jess. You must be a good assassins, si? How else would you have lasted so long?"

Isabella pushed Ezio away and went to the nearest wall and Jess came over to her and sat on her chest and licked her face while Isabella was hodling on to her for dear life. Ezio looked at the girl before him. She was usuall strong, confident and independant and was a bit like Altair and showed no emtion but tonight with Altair and meeting Desmond seemed to have cracked her slightly.

"I'm off to go find Altair." He whispered gently and left her to cuddle her only connection to her family and he set off it find Altair.

**A/N: 2 revelations for one character or 1 for my audience. The question is what did she see in the Animus? Also how does she know the gang so well? I had planned to do that for this chapter but I changed it so I could get this one out before I forgot what I was wanting to write. See you all next time !**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Meeting

A/N: For those guys wondering how she meet the gang this is wha this chapter is about. I didn't know if I could fit it in the orginal story so I decided to do it's own chapter dedicated to it. I am going to but it in italic's as it is the 'past' and so it doesn't look like a regular chapter. Note this is before Desmond runs away from the guild.

_" What happens if I don't want to go?" A ten year old Isabella asked. Her father Alton Aquila and her mother Edeline Aquila turn to face there little girl and Edeline put a hand on Alton's shoulder. _

_"That's what you father said when I dragged him here when we got married." He husband chuckled at her and turned to his daughter._

_"It's true. She dragged me here and I loved everything that it vrought to us. Happiness and love, even though it can be concerning and life-threathening, it's health to have some of these feelings when you are and work for the assassins. Izzy, we are doing this for your own safety. What would happen if any people came for you and you couldn't defend yourself? I and your mother couldn't bare to see that happen. Now come, you seem to enjoy running and trainng your little pup but this will be good for the both of you."_

_"But dad, mum, what happens if they don't want me here like I am at school? I can't stand being rejected when you are accepted by them!" She waved her hands in the air to try emphasize her point._

_"That's not true and you know it Isabella. You are quite athletic and are quite tough for your age. You are just like your mother."_

_"And also like your father." Edeline interjected._

_"Will you agree and come to come and be trained. There will be friends for you to make. I promise. I see one of them right now." He said looking over his daughter shoulder. Isabella looked around and saw a figure running towards them, it took her a moment to recognise them._

_"Uncle Desmond!"_

_"Hey kiddo. You come to train with me?"_

_Isabella looked back at her parents and then back Desmond who she was still hugging and said "Yes. Yes I am!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Shut up Shaun or I will make you!" Isabella said calmy at Shaun who had made a terribly bad mood. He had insulted her dog, calling it a 'mangy, flea-bitten mutt' (In realiyt someone did that and I had a fight with them xD I get defensive over my dogs. Don't judge meh!)_

_"Or what your mutt gonna take me on about it? You can barely defend yourself!" He started to laugh to himself and at her. She felt hurt at the comment but the hurt turned into rage. Her vision went really funky and hurt her eyes but went back to normal but she disregarded it and leapt at Shaun who was about a metre in front of her and about 2 foot taller than her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward and spun around and pushed him to the floor._

_"It seems you the one who can't defend themselves, Shaun. How is your mouth going to get you out of this one?" _

_He opened his mouth but Isabella put her hand over his mouth and put her full weight on him._

_"You can't talk so I guess you can't escape with your mouth. Fight me like a man and use your fists." She taunted at him, she held an even expression even though she was still super angry at him but he looked nervous and slightly paniciked but it made her expression turned into a smile._

_"Don't worry, I may be 11 but I don't cry like a little girl. Now fight me!" She grabbed his hair and yanked on it hard. Shain flinched but did nothing more. He seem to look over her shoulder and relax in her grip._

_"Chickened out already? I thought you might put up more of a fright for a _Pippin' Brit" _She said the last part in a mocking British tone. When someone picked up Isabella up and off Shaun by her hood, she yelped in person turned her around until they were face by face. It was Desmond. He didn't look angry, he looked like he was about to laugh his arse off! _

_"High Five?" He whispered as Shaun picked himself up._

_"High Five!" She whispered back._

_Desmond put her back down and pushed her towards Shaun who flinched when she got close._

_"I'm sorry Shaun. I shouldn't have lost my temper." She frowned at herself._

_"Well I shouldn't have called you mutt mangy and flea bitten or a mutt at all." _

_Jess back happily in the background and licked Shaun's hand and rubbed up against Isabella's leg. Shaun snickered like it tickled him, looked at Desmond and walked off. Desmond whistled and Jess turned towards him and pounced on him. _

_"What the -?"_

_Isabella whistled something and Jess licked Desmonds face before getting off him._

_"Wrong signal?"_

_"Wrong siginal!"_

_They both laughed and both went to go train again, which was the reason why Desmond was there to get her._

_#############################_

_"Rebecca!"_

_"Mhh. Go away. Needz "_

_Isabella stood next to Rebecca and contemplated what to saw a glass of water then smirked. She picked it up and poured it on Rebecca's face and yelled "Time to train!" Before quickly getting out of her room before she realised it was her. Waking Rebecca was never pleasent, she had an even worse re-action than Shaun did!_

_Once back at the training grounds, Rebecca joined soon after and it was decided that then two were to train today with mock swords made out of wood. Isabella used a technique that she had read out of a book, feign to be weak then strike back strong when the opponent. It was a goos tactic and didn't seem to fail the hero in the book so she would try it. Rebecca stroke first but instead of evading it, she parried it which was still hard for the 11 year old as she was still getting up her muscle build. Rebecca kept striking and striking determind to take her down but she didn't dodge she even tried to parry or take. Soon though she spotted mistakes in her technique, espically when she went to try swipe her legs from under her. She saw the oppertunate and took it but still struggled with the amount of strength required to even lift the sword, she jammed it hilt first into her chest, which made Rebecca take two steps back and look in shock at the little girl, she then took advantage of the shock and whipped her sword around to strike at Rebecca's waist which was took full on with a wince. Her vision went funky for a second and nearly turned black but then turned back to normal. Those moments were really starting to freak Isabella out, her vision flickered then turned really strange as almost as if she had passed out but then turn to normal. Rebecca then took that moment to pass out and fall on top of Isabella and make her breath be forced out of her lungs. Someone took Rebecca to the medics to get her checked over for any damage but Desmond had a little sparring match with Isabella to make her happy with not even finishing that last match. Luckily it was shock and nothing else that made Rebecca pass out._

_~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~_

_"Lucy, where is Desmond?"_

_Lucy hesitated but replied. " He was taken by the Templar's once he ran away. I am rescuing him slowly so I won't be discovered. Didn't your parents tell you that?"_

_"No, they wouldn't tell me anything since he disappeared. They didn't tell me he ran away..."_

_"It's okay honey. I'm going to rescue him, I can tell you that. I will get him out of there."_

_Isabella looked up shyly "Lucy can you do me a favour?"_

_"It depends on what it is."_

_"Once you rescued Desmond can you give him this number?" She handed Lucy a little bit of paper with a number scribbled on it._

_"Of course I can. I guess it is yours?" Lucy asked_

_Isabella nodded and ran off before she could be questioned why she wanted it done._

_A/N: I might right another really chapter and then leave you all for the night for my bed. Any questions that I can answer like this I will just ask them. If I don't answer it like this it will be because it's a key factor to the story which I will get to eventually. Anyway if you like this way to answer questions just write it in a reveiw. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : I Have To Tell You Something...

(since the last chapter)1 day later...

"Desmond... I have to tell you something." Isabella said looked Isabella in the eyes and said

"I think you have several things to tell me." He chuckled lightly to to lighten the mood.

"Okay I will tell you them all. Want it one-by-one or all in one?"

Desmond thought for a moment.

"Well leave the biggest one for last and then tell me the rest all in one!"

"Um. You sure?"

"Yep. I am sure Izzy. Where is Jess?"

"Um. I left her at the place we are in. I let her wander a bit. She will come back soon though."

"Okay then you may begin" He said gesturing with his hand.

"Well. I..um.. I have blind in my left eye cos of the scar but my other eye has perfect vision. I need you to teach me a leap of faith if that's okay? I also need to whisper you something before I get to the big finale as well."

"How can you be an assassin if your half blind?"

"Do you really want to test my skills cos I can back-up my skills in the grand finale. Right also for the grand finale I think I can explain everything just don't panic. Okay?"

"Is it your buddies you brought with you?" Isabella nodded and whistled.

"Let me gues Jess is bringing them?"

"Yep. Before they get here can I whisper the thing? That I really need to tell?"

"Sure you can. Also if you can be trusted with those eye's I will teach you how to do a leap of faith."

Isabella leaned forward and whispered something very quietly into Desmond's ear. Desmond looked at her in suprise but looked at her eye's as if to confirm it. He nodded and was about to open his mouth's when Jess came through the door to figures in cloaks coming in after them.

Desmond was about to open his mouth again but Isabella got up and walked over to the figures and said "Don't panic. Please Desmond?"

"I promise, not to overly panic." He added slyly which made her smile. She pulled the hoods of the two figures and Desmond jaw nearly dropped. He again tried to open his mouth but Isabella spoke before he could.

"We think that the Replica brought them here to help protect it from there creators. The Apples brought them here and we are hoping it will take them back. If they want that anyway."

"I guess you know these guys?" She added sarcastically.

Desmond cleared his throat and rubbed his eye's to make sure they weren't deciving him.

"Yes. You know I do." He stood up and bowed to the two figures.

"E 'il mio onore Ezio Auditore da Firenze(It is my honour Ezio Auditore Da Firenze)" He said to Ezio. He turned to Altair and said

"فمن نسر لي شرف بن La'Ahad"(It is my honour Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad)

Instead of answering in there native tongues they both replied one after the other.

"We do not need that much courtesy. You are our descendant after all,Desmond."

#############

Isabella smiled at Desmond's reaction she hadn't even done that when she had found out it was them. Desmond looked up and at Isabella asking her a silent question to which she replied by mouthing _"No. Only Rebecca." _ He then nodded at her and stood up straight and looked at the guys in turn looked at him, studying him like he was there next target. Desmond was generally interested it was them but they seem to think it was a challenge. Isabella snorted catching all of there attention.

"What?" They all asked at the same time with the same tone but different voices. It nearly made Isabella giggled on the inside but she replied.

"You two are looking at him as if you want to track him down and kill him while he is just looking at you and comparing you to what our technolgy showed him." She recived a glare from all of them which she happily returned. Everything went dead silent for a minite before Altair interupted the silence.

"Does that scar impair you sight?"

"Slightly why? Just cos I got you to the floor last night?"

"Yes." He stated bluntly.

Desmond opened his mouth again and was not interupted so he continued.

"You got Altair on the floor how?"

"I pinned his arm behind his back and let go as he jumped forward trying to get out of my grip."

"Oh. Okay."

Altair mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "stupid son of a -"

"What's that Altiar? I'm a what?" She chuckled at the assassin.

She looked at Jess who was sat at her feet and whistled something to her. Instead of moving Jess's ear's pricked up and barked twice, as if in agreement. Isabella chuckled and everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

Desmond spoke up. "Did you? Did you teach her how to speak? Or understand speech?"

"I use a different tone of whistle and clicks and taught her bits of my language, she is an itelligent breed of dog. She only understand little bits of english and obivously understands what I whistled when I tell her to attack." Isabella whistled again in a higher pitch and Jess got up and went over to Altair and sat in front of him. He glared at the dog, not trusting it since last time. She did the same as last time and but him on the hand playfully and let go after Isabella whistled again.

"You taught her to do that?" Ezio chuckled.

"No that was supposed to be at Desmond. Has she done that before?"

"Yes in the alleyway when I kicked her against the wall."

"Oh." She crouched down and stroked Jess under her chin and muttered "Good Girl!"

Altair growled under his breath at her and walked out and into the sunlight. "I will see you later Ezio." With that he started running out of Monteriggioni.

"I better go see he doesn't go kill anyone. I'll bring him back at sundown. Okay?"

Isabella nodded and he nodded back and turned to go follow Altair. Leaving Desmond and Isabella alone.

She sat down again and Desmond sat the opposite side of her and seemed to have a curious look on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I went into the Animus and confirmed it. You can go ask Rebecca if you want. Tell her I told you to ask."

"How sure are you?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Say it out load then."

"What happens if they hear it?"

"Altair can run 20 miles in normal temparture without stopping... probably. Now say it out load or I won't belive you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am totally sure and I want it to come out of you mouth in a perfectly normal and maybe casual tone."

"Okay." She reply, paused and then started again.

"I Isabella Aquila,and all that I hold dear and my life that I..."

A/N: I used Google Translate so if the Arabic and Italian is wrong sorry :( I only know the bits from AC2 xD Team Ezio all the wayz!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Connections

"I Isabella Aquila,and all that I hold dear and my life that I..." Isabella started but stopped once she heard someone running and headed towards the door.

"Isabella. Isabella. You need to come back to the hideout a sec..." Lucy panted about 5 metres away from her.

"Come on Desmond. I'll say it later. I think you gotta a date with the Animus, after this on then Lucy."

Desmond opened his mouth to say something but Isabella spoke first. "No you can't say anything. If you do we will hunt you down."

Isabella turned around and ran towards the hideout while Desmond waited for Lucy to catch her breath and then went back together.

"What happened?" Desmond asked.

"The replica that the Templar's made started to go crazy, it was really weird, I am mean it was making us all do weird stuff, I don't even know how I got away. One minute... it was like I was dreaming or in a semi-concious state then I saw Rebecca and Shaun doing something strange and the replica going like the sun."

"What strange things were they doing?"

"You don't want to know?"

"Oh really Lucy? I don't want to know?

"Shut it Desmond!"

###########################

"I really can't believe this is happening again!" Isabella exclaimed.

She was feeling her way around the room as the replica had made it so bright she couldn't see got down the staircase in the hideout and could hear Shaun and Rebecca talking but she knew they were being controlled by it.

_Stupid Templars and there techonlogy! Why can't be just like the simplier times like Altair?_

She then took a couple of huge steps forward and fell as she hit the Animus.

"Uff."

She used to chair to hoist her back on her feet and then trailed around it to get to Rebecca's desk, where she presumed it still was. She kicked her left foot out experimently and hit Rebecca's desl dam on and bit her lip to stop her from crying out in pain but tears still rose to her eye's that she blinked away. She stood up straight with her foot still next to the desk and reached out to where she knew she put the replica of the apple. She could sense it more than feel it but she still reached out.

Once she touched it the light gradually began to decrease then stopped altogether. Rebecca and Shaun were doing something really, really strange, they weren't walking into the wall they were like, like snogging.

"Oh my god guys that is so gross."

Even though the kiss or snogging, whatever was passionate there was no look of really conciousness in there eyes to Isabella reached out with her mind towards the apple and tried to get it to stop them acting strangly. It didn't work, the two of them got worse, literally worse. (I really don't wanna say what Isabella saw. Hehe *wink* *wink*) She then picked up the replica and rested it on the flat of her palm and stared it. She then reached her mind towards it again and thought of an idea to cancelled out the effects. She poured all of the energy she could muster into it.

The apple had an infinite amount of energy but once held by someone if they passed out the effects of the apple stopped with the body of the host next to it. This is what Isabella was attempting to and suceeded. She heard Desmond cry out something as she poured the last bit of her energy in the apple and then collasped in a heap on the floor with the apple wedged firmly in her grip.

Isabella blinked to register were she was. She had a headache but didn't know where she was. She sat up and saw Altair and Ezio come to her side as soon as she sat up. Ezio opened his mouth but she was one step ahead of him.

"I do know what happened, before you ask. How long was I out?" She stretched her arms and yawned waiting for him to reply. Ezio and Altair looked at each other in a worrying way and said in unison "Two days."

Altair then spoke up.

"Have you used it before? You seemed to know what you were doing according to our descendant."

Isabella snorted in amusement.

"I guarded it for over a year. I have never directed used it but I have a connection with it, it seemed to bond with me as I tried to get rid of it. The day after I woke up with it in my hand, didn't you have some sort of connection with it?"

They both nodded and moved away from her while she rubbed her temple to try ease the headache.

"Hurts. Doesn't it?" Altair chuckled.

"Shut up." Isabella retorted. She was still half groggy when she straighted and became fully aware of her surroundings.

"Where's Jess?" She whistled as loud as she could signalling Jess just incase she wasn't close. Jess didn't come right away but came after about a 5 minite delay. Desmond panting right behind her.

"Your...dog...runs...fast." He said while collasping in a went over to Isabella and laid down on her lap. Isabella scratched under her chin and got a happy growl from her and looked at Desmond.

"Yep! Just the way I trained her!" She said cherrily even with a banging headache.

She then turned serious again.

"What did you want to talk about? Altair and Ezio said it was important. Also what were you doing with **my dog**?"

" I took 'her hostage' until you called us so I could get you to finish what you were saying."

"Really. You took my dog hostage for that?"

He nodded "Yep. I did."

"Okay then. Do you want me to see that last sentence but finish it? Can we do it outside?"

"Nope I want you to do it in front of all of us so I can make sure it isn't a lie."

Isabella grumbled something unintelligible under her breath then started to say what she had try to say last time.

"I, Isabella Aquila swear on my life and all that I hold dear that I am the descendant of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze _and_ Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and I am one of the keepers of the Apple Of Eden and the Replica Of Eden. Happy now?"

Desmond had a smug but shocked look on his face but Ezio and Altair's expression were of suspicion and shock at the same time. The room was silent until Ezio and Altair spoke up at the same time.

"What?"


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Insanity!

"What?" Altair and Ezio said in unision again.

"Yes. You heard that correctly. You got a problem with that?"

All of the guys sat in silence which made the room silent, until Desmond spoke you.

"So are you my cousin or something?"

"No I'm not sure how it works but from what I have heard and been told you are a true descend of Ezio right but someone from Altair's bloodline connects him to you. Right?"

Desmond nodded.

"Well from what I heard my parents talk about when I was little, I am truly descended from both. I think my mum was a descendant from Altair and my dad might have been a descendant from Ezio. When I went into the Animus I asked to see my descendant from the 12th centuary and the 16th and I was stood in front of mirrors. I was Altair stood in front of lake with the apple in his hand and the other was Ezio stood in front of a mirror. I also got to ask you three a question to you have a second vision to your normal one? Or am I going insane?"

Altari spoke up this time.

"All true-blooded assassins, or my bloodline tend to have the vision. You seem a little young to have discovered it. When did you find out?"

"I was about 11 and when I got in a fight with someone because they insulted Jess. I got really angry and my vision flicked and everything went dark expect the person that I was fighting with. When I was pulled off them and was told off, I calmed down and it dissappeared. I only have a little bit of control over it. Like on the boat when you were looking at my door for some reason. I could sense someone was there and I wanted to see who without opening the door and my 'vision' activated and I saw you and I froze wondering if you could see me. After a moment or two you turned and went into the room that we said was yours. Were you using it as well?"

Altair nodded and seemed to lose himself deep in thought as Ezio decided to cut in.

"What is the Animus?"

Isabella looked at Desmond and laughed.

"Your time to explain now buddy!"

Desmond sighed at her mutlipersonality and then explained it to Ezio who shook his head in disbelief but seemed to forget about it and turned to Isabella.

"Have you tried to use it since we were on the boat?"

Isabella thought for a moment.

" No I haven't. I don't it would work. I have tried before when I first discovered it but nothing happened. It only seems to work in life or death suituations."

Altair seemed to mutter "That's correct." under his breath.

Ezio spoke up again.

"If that why you seem to have a split or multiple way of behaving? You seemed to enjoy comforting people but you can also seem to be harsh and independant."

"It might be. I don't tend to see my 'mulitple' personality."

"You really don't see it Isabella? Wow, I don't see how you wouldn't" Desmond said to her in an amused tone.

"Wow Desmond. You truly are a true descendant of Ezio, expect you don't have his humor. You have his aglity and speed and his kindness but no humor. Wow I wonder where the humor went."

"It went after Abstergo took my prisioner and made me life through part of Altair's life to see where the apple was. What happened to your innocence?"

"My innocence died the second I touched the replica and watched my parents die." She retorted coldly. Altair looked up at her and small smile was on his face but no one could see it.

"You are truly my descendant Isabella." She looked at Altair and her cold tone turned to humor.

"I got you skills, your second vision thingy and your independance but I have Ezio's kindness and his way to show his emotions but I also get that from you as well. I got your humor I think as well. I don't like to joke around." She said the last part in such an Altair-like-way it made Desmond burst out laughing.

" I wouldn't laugh if I was you Desmond." She stated in a very casual way. Still laughing Desmond replied "Why not?"

She whistled at Jess who got off her lap and started to slowly stalk her way towards Desmond who had stopped laughing and was looking at Jess. Isabella was lucky that her bag was placed right next to her with the pouch of the apple that she looked at with distaste. She pulled something out of the bag and threw it at Desmond. She had a perfect aim. It flew about 1 centimetre past his face and into the back of his hoodie which was pinned against the wall. He was sat a chair near the wall so it made him flex his back at a dodgy angle as he tried to get it out.

"Someone come pull this out, please?"

Altair chuckled as did Ezio but when Isabella pulled out another knife and threw it there jaws dropped. It straight underneath the other one but was spinnig which knocked out the other knife and stopped it's own momentumbefore both of them landed on a pile on top of each other. Isabella blinked like she had just been dazed by something.

"How on earth did I throw that accurately? I only want to knock the first one out and the other on to stick in at a better angle for your arms to yank it out.!"

They all stared at what she had just done marvelling at how accurate the throw was. Altair was the first to snap out of it and got up and said

"Come here for a minite Isabella. I may have a perfect explaination. I'll sohw you." She still looking at the knife got up and followed Altair out of the building as the other two contuined to stare. They both had he same expression of wonder on thier face's.

Well, descendant like ancestor. **( It's super cheesy but the only thing that would make sense ot my mind xD)**

Once she got out of the building something was thrown at her from the rooftop which she dodged and snatched up once she realised it was a dagger. She looked around to see if she could find the Altair who was probably the cause of seemed to whisper to herself for support.

"Aquila..." For a moment her vision flicked and became that strange vision she knew that she had to master. She looked around and seem to notice it was only coming through she left eye, the one she was half-blind in. She whispered her last name again and it seemed to be bother of her eye's so she looked around to see if she could see anything. In an alleyway was a golden figure looking at her with eye's that were pure white. It was holding a throwing knife and threw one at her which did hit her in her right shoulder as her vision limited her depth perception. She whispered her name again and her good eye seem to return to normal but she had troubling using both eye's at the same time with two differnt ways of seeing things. The pain in her shoulder did not help either, she didn't pull the knife out or it might get infected instead she kept it wedged deeply in her shoulder and gripped the dagger tightly in her left arm and gritted her teeth to try ignore the pain.

Once she was slighlty used to the two vision she slipped into the alleyway Altair was in waiting for her. She tried to use the shadows to block his sight but his vision could probably see where she was as he was creeping in there shadows towards her at the same time. He reached onto his back as he inched closer he either had an insanely big throwing knife or a dagger. When he was in her reached she tried to swipe at him and slash his shoulders but he parried and went try to dig into her right shoulder further but she leant backwards to aviod the strike. She tried a swiping kicked but he moved just out of the reach her legs and he tried to smash the pommel of the dagger into her left side and it worked. She flinched at the conact and nearly groaned outloud at the pain but she bit her tongue and kept fighting him. By some mircale she managed to disarm him by feinting then twisted the hilt of the dagger until he let go. She thinking to be fair, flung her dagger behind her onto the pavement behind her.

Being only 5 foot and Altair being 5 foot 11' and having trained many more years than her you would expect her to be intimidated and scared of him but the opposite was true. She had been hunted by Templar's with far more experence than her and techonlogy on thier side and not even caught her. Only her fear of heights and spiders made her falter now. Altair was the first to strike doing a swipe for her head which she ducked and kicked out to swipe his legs out from underneath him. It worked but rolled to the side before she could plant a single kick at him. He jumped to his feet and did the same move knocking her other but she did some forward roll's backwards while kicking her feet out if he got close when her legs were near the top of her. As she got up and out of the roll Altair managed to land a punch on the side of her jaw which she rubbed in pain but then ducked as he tried it again. She tried an uppercut on his chin which he tried to avoid but couldn't. She then jumped forward and tried to tackle him but ended up instead of on top of him underneath him. He had somehow had pulled out one of his throwing knives while rolling her underneath him and had it pointed under her chin. She growled under her breath but admitted her defeat by saying "I sumbit" to him but growled it warningly.

He got off her and helped her up. He then turned to her and said

"You are truly a descendant of mine with those skills. Did you leanr them when you were training as an assassin or did they just come to you while you trained?"

"They came to when I was trained. I do have a favour that I must request of your or Ezio. It depends who can be the most patient of the two of you."

He then started to walk out of the alleyway and heading back to the house.

Altair heard Isabella mumbled something that sounded like "Aquila..." under her breath as they started walking to the house. He decided to ask later and said "What favour do you want?"

"I want you to teach me how to do a leap of faith. I must also mention that I have a fear of heights but I want to learn anyway. I didn't get a chance to learn before my mission with my parents."

"If you have a fear it might be a little bit of a problem but I supoose that we could both duel teach you. Maybe Desmond could do too when he isn't in the Animus."

" A descendant teaching a descendant with thier ancestors. I like that idea."

Altair shook his head in disbelief. "That was humor you know."

"It was? That must be your type of humor. I didn't even intend it to be a joke."

Altair chuckled at his descendant. She was more of his descendant than Ezio's but she had a mixture of both of there traits. The birthmark question was solved but she also had some of the shape features he had himself and some of the softer features that Ezio had. She had eagle vision and was cunning and quick in battle and could take a couple of hits.

"I think we will have to take that knife out you know." She flinched as he touched it shaking it the wound slightly.

"Okay. Do you want to do it?" Isabella said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'll do it. I'll be quick okay?" He said. She nodded slighlty and her mouth clenched as she bit down on her tongue. Altair grabbed the knife gently and then yanked it out as quickly as he could. Isabella yelped as it left the wound and hunched over gripping her shoulder.

"Th-thanks." She said.

She then went int othe house without another word to Altair and then went over to her bag and wrapped the wound with some bandages in her bag, ignoring the questions that Desmond and Ezio were asking her.

#####################################

Altair walked in after and they both turned to him expectantly but he said nothing and leaned against the doorframe. Isabella had rolled over and fell asleep presumable to try get rid of the headache and recover from the challenge he had just made her face. Desmond walked out just past Altair and motioned for himself and Ezio to follow.

Once they were a little way's away Desmond stopped and turned to them and said

"Do you believe her then?"

Ezio nodded but Altair spoke out loud.

"I truly do, she has the skills any high-ranking assassin would; quick-thinking and quick on her feet."

"If that what happened to her shoulder?"

"No I tried to provoke her to use her eagle vision which I have a question about that can wait until the morning. Maybe we could go see your team of assassins? They will find out about us eventaully. What could she say to them when they offer her a place inside the mansion?"

Desmond thought for a moment.

"Well Shaun and her kinda hate each other but can get along but it depends. I don't want them to freak out when they see you guys. Maybe we could do it as one of them at a time like do one of them, make them swear to keep it a secret and then wait a few days then do it with someone else. The other option is we could all walk in at the same time, side by side with your hoods down and then say 'Hey guys. That replica of the apple brought them here.' but I think that would sound totally insane unless one of you want to say that? Why am I even considering that? It's insane!"

Ezio and Altair both looked at each other and smiled.

"Insane option it is!" They both said.

Desmond sighed.

_This is going to be a long evening..._


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Think Happy Thoughts :)

Desmond took a deep breath and silently exhaled as the two master assassins were _actually _making him do this. They were so stubborn and blunt. The easy method? Nope. They have to be stubborn and make me say 'Hey guys here are my ancestors brought to the future by the replica. Yay! ' Not number one thing to do on anyone's to-do list. At all. Never. Ever. But here he was , nearly being dragged along by Altair to do it. They were both being quiet but that made the atmosphere even more tenser than it already was.

No use backing out now. Desmond thought as they came ever closer to the door to the hideout.

Once they were down near the hideout Altair pushed Desmond in front of him and did a hand gesture which said 'Go on then'. Desmond signed and went into the hideout and looked behind to make sure they were both there. They had there hoods up but they were messing with the creases. They were going to pull there hoods down in front of people and after being very secretive and solitary for a while it wasn't going to help. Desmond finally managed to turn back around and face the guys.

"Guys. I have something to tell you."

Rebecca and Lucy turned but Shaun kept doing what he was doing

"Spit it out Desmond. We all don't have all day and since you have finished with your girlfriend you can hop back into your other girlfriend." Both Lucy and Rebecca rolled there eyes and Rebecca went up to him and swiveled his chair so he was facing Desmond. He sighed in a exasperated way and resgined to looking at moved away from him and sat where she usually sat and looke back at Desmond.

"Right. Well. You guys know about the effects of the Replica, right?"

"Desmond if this is about the stupid Replica then you have lost my attention. If you have something stupid to say. Then say it now before I lose my patientance."

Desmond could sense the two assassins behind him stared at him. Call it a sixth sense but he could feel there eyes staring at him from behind.

"I only came to introduce the guys that Isabella was travelling with. I thought you all might be interested to meet them."

Shaun grumbled something under his breath and then said "Well. What are there names Desmond? You don't have to be nervous. You know none of us bite."

Desmond thought he was imagining it but Rebecca mumbled under her breath. "You do actually."

Desmond gestured for the two guys to step on either side of him.

"Theses guys are... my ancestors."

They all stared at him in disbelief.

#######################################################

_"Go Isabella. Take it and go. Me and your father can hold them off while you take it!"_

_Isabella ducked under a arm that was swinging for him and broke the joint._

_"I will not leave you and father here. I would rather be blind!"_

_She fought for a few moments with Jess at her side and defending her while she was busy defending herself._

_"You must go. We can hold off more than you. You can escape can not. You must go to Lucy and Desmond. You will be safe with them.__**When you have escaped them go to the ware and then get to Will and take it to them. It is your only chance!" **_

_He mother ducked under another blow and then swung at another with her knife and managed to slice one in the eye. The man nearly screamed in agony but he blacked out before he could even move._

_"I will not abandon you here. You could be killed."_

_"We are willing to make that scarifice to see that you can grow and flourish like we always wanted you to. You can make it without us. You are a clever flower that will bloom and I may not be there but you always have Desmond and Lucy. Don't you rememeber your first day of training?"_

_Jess whimpered as someone managed to get her down. Isabella managed to grabbed the man as he was about to deliever a fatal blow and used his own weapon against him and slash his face._

_"I do. I want you there. I can not possible escape them by myself. I am too young." She danced out of the way as someone tried to pry open her stomach with a knife and then she drew her own and got the same person in the neck._

In her sleep, Isabella shivered as she remembered how it had happened but she could not stop the dream from contuining, she was forced to watch her mother die again in front of her eyes.

_"You have it, so go. You father will rejoin us soon and then we can get away. Just go!"_

_Isabella ignored her mother and kept fighting._

_"If you do not go. I will make you. You do not want that to happen Isabella. You remember what happened last time I made you get out of a fight."_

_"It was Desmond that picked me up by my hood not you."_

_" I mean a proper fight not that one you had with the sour puss."_

_"Okay. I need a chance to escape them. It would take a miracle to get away at the situation."_

_"It is not. Bring it out and try to use it. It might not be connected to any DNA yet. Hold it and focus yourself on it and let it's power engulf you and use it to incapitate us all and then run. Run until you can't. Please daughter. You are my only chiuld and I will not see you fall in front of these Templar scum, your blood is not worthy to stain there blades."_

_Isabella retreated slightly from the onslaught until she was backed up against a wall and Jess was in front of her helping her attack anyone as they approached her as she got the replica out of the who got past Jess got a very hard kick and was snet backwards until Jess could tear at there throat and ankles to paralyse them._

_Once she managed to bring the replica out one of the templars got through her's and Jess's guard but at the time he went to strike her the power of the replica consumed the room. The guy in front of her faint and slipped and the weapon he had been holding dug into the skin near her eyes. Her eyes were glowing a pure golden white as she used the power of the replica and as it recgonised and latched onto her DNA. The power of it faltered as the knife slashed her eye leaving her half blind but the power of the replica did something. It made the wound heal instantly but left a scar but it also healed the sight that should of been a blind eye to a half blind eye. It was strange and Isabella nearly collasped as it made the wound burn but she slumped against the wall as everything around froze. She stood up after the sensation left her. Her legs gave way beneath her but some soft and fluffy caught her, Jess. It was strange that everything had frozen expect from her and Jess. She disregarded it and stood up straight and saw the power fading from everyone in the room. She then looked at Jess and Jess gave a little cute dog nod and then started to run. Isabella weakly following from behind._

Isabella started and sat up straight and looked around. Jess was snuggled next to her and her bag was on the other side. The guys weren't there but that didn't concern her. She looked at her lap and then noticed something. The replica was there but it hadn't been before. She looked at it confused and put it safely away in her bag and rested again as the pain in her shoulder made itself clear and her eye seem to be slightly buring as well. As if remembering that moment when it had healed over. When the templars had killed her parents and when her life had turned upside down by the stupid replica. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Jess and stroked her gently on the head,not even waking her up. She sighed happily at the sight of her dog. The memories of training her to respond to whistle and spoken commands surfacing. The most happy memories she had.

**A/N: I know weird ending and I wanted to get the bit in with her parents and the final 'showdown' I want to apologies guys. I have had a major writers block with this chapter and this chapter isn't what it was supposed to 'Isanity Plan' was supposed to be this chapter with a very small dream from Isabella but yeh. I had trouble coming up with the gang's reactions and if you want to say how you think they would re-act. Please Tell Me! I have an idea for Shaun and Rebbecca it's Lucy. God dam you Lucy. If you have suggestions for Shaun and Rebbecca please tell me. I may use them or they could have been my idea :) Anyway I have to inform you the true purpose of this story has to be put into a sequel. Sorry. It's complicated and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. It has to be a sequel and I made my descision in my mind final. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Must have been a killa xD **

**I have done with my ranting so please Review for any advice and suggestions for this story and the advice on the crew's re-actions! Thanks for reading. :) Good Day/Night!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prediciment

Desmond pulled down the two assassins hoods and then waited as Rebecca,Shaun and Lucy were silent.

Shaun spoke up after a while and said in an imperious

"I would like to point out that is totally imposible but stuff like this usually happens, so...I'm all ears Desmond explain to me how this happened." It was so imperious that it nearly sent Desond into a laughing fit.

Desmond chewed on his tongue and then thought of how to explain it.

"Well. I think the replica is so close to be like an orginal that it for some unknown reason it brought them out of there time streams to the future. I'm not sure, Isabella knows quite a bit but that was all she knew or would tell me." He turned to face the guys.

"Any ideas on why the replica would bring you here?"

They both shrugged and put their hoods back up but Altair had something to add.

"I think it might have brought us here if there was an event that damaged the creed so much that it could only be stopped or prevented by us. We are the most famous people in the history of the creed, I'm not sure but Isabella said that. You are our descendants so maybe it was something we need to work together and stopped. I'm not sure the Apple, replica or not, has mysterious way of communicating its objectives to us."

He then fell silent and Ezio had nothing to add.

So out of the sake of breaking the silence Lucy asked."Wait so that really is Altair and that really is Ezio and we aren't all going mad or anything?"

"Nope. This is 100% real." Desmond stated flatly.

"Guys do you want to go check on Isabella while I answer any questions these guys have."

Altair turned and walked out but Ezio,being the polite person he was mumureed "Sure."

Once they both left Desmond looked at the guys who were staring at him.

"Right. Who wants to go first?"

"I hate you two." Isabella stated to the two assassins sat next her.

"Is it our fault that it drew us towards it like a normal apple of eden would and 'glued' our hands to it? Not its not our fault." Altair argued.

"You have both been doing this for about half an hour can you please shut it already? I am getting a headache." The Italain shifted his seating position and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Isabella remained quiet but Altair did seem to mutter something under his breath that sounded like "She started it."

Ezio sighed in exasperation and then turned to them, as good as someone could with there hand being glued to an object and said to them both in a stern tone "I don't care if this object is very valuable to the current assassin cause, if either of you start arguing again, I will personaally tear it apart with my hidden blades to get me out of it and away from your bickering."

Altair opened his mouth to reply but Isabella managed to elbow him to shut up. She opened her own mouth and when Altair tried to stop her from talking she elbowed him again and said "Ezio can you pass me my mobile? I want to see if adding Desmond to this could get it of us. He is related to us after all."

"Its worth a shot. Here you go." Ezio passed her the mobile and then started to stroke Jess who was lie down in front of Isabella, her head on Isabellas lap. Altair was staring at the door, hoping that the relpica would let them go so he could get away from Isabella and go out for another run to make sure he stayed fit and healthly during these lazy and modern times.

#########################################

Desmond had just finished answering everyones questions when his phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and had a recived a text from Isabella saying

_U need to get here now! The replica is being all dodgey and I think you might be able to fix it. Please come now, Alty is going to drive us both insane!_

He chuckled lightly at her remark and then excused himself but Rebecca gave him something before he left.

"Can you give these documents to Izzy? I thought they might interest her." Desmond nodded at her and took off to where the three assassins were staying. When he walked into the room he nearly fell on the floor laughing at the sight before him. The venomous glares from them stopped him from laughing and he put the documents in Izzy's bag without saying anything but she knew what they were and he went other to them and sat on the opposite side of them.

"How can I help?"

**A/N : Okay the next chapter is the epilogue, I think and I have the prologue of the sequel planned in my head, just need to be written. I think the epilogue will be quite short but the sequel will be very,very long. If I can help it that is. Once you see what it is you will see what I mean. **

**To answer you my faithful reviewer Will Kona : No Connor Kenway won't be in the sequel. I have not planned to have conor in it. I need to know him more than what Ubisoft says he is. I need to play the game to get to 'know' him better.**

**I would also like to say that I think I have settled the name of the sequel. It will be 'The Legends of The Creed' I think or something along those lines. If you are curious, think of what Rebecca could have wanted to give Isabella, she had touched the apple, maybe she had a quick glance at the future? Well she did, but you won't see the future of this story until the prologue and the first chapter of the sequel. If I decided apon a new name than I will say it at the start of the epilogue.**

**On a final note, I would like to offer you,my audience, to be a part in the sequel. I probably will need some 'help' to write it but you see that soon enough. I was going to create an ooc/oc that will be needed for it but I thought I might be nice and let the audience create **_**him.**_** The key word in that sentence was him. I have a scheme all in my head that you will soon see and if you want to, review a if you want a chance for him to be in my story, preferable Isabella's age. I would like to add I want you to describe him in full detail or maybe leave some gaps for me to do myself. I can't let you do all my work can I? I am turning in for my night, I have the epilogue all planned in my head so it should be released tomoz, at midnight if I have to. Good Night/ Day to you all and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! I also have more authors note than story. -_- **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Just shut up and touch the replica Desmond. I don't want to sit here all day." Isabella half-demanded and half-said. Desmond raised his hand up in defeat and said

"Chill Izzy, I will do it. How do you know that will work anyway?" Desmond replied.

"I don't so just do it and lets see what happens when all of our current bloodline touches it."

"That's not very encouraging you know." Desmond stated flatly.

"Do you want me to make you touch it or not?" Isabella threatened.

"Okay. If it all goes south its all on you." Desmonad said and shrugged.

He reached out and touched the replica, it then glowed as bright as the sun blinding them all. Ezio and Altair appeared to mutter "Not again." When it glowed but it dimmed as soon as it reached its peak. The four of them sat in a trance-like state and were all staring at the replica. Even though they looked like comatose patients at that moment, they were still in control of thier thoughts. Somehow Isabella managed to break free of her trance like state and her hand peeled off the replica. She fell backwards and muttered some curses under her breath and grabbed her bag that was sat next to her. She staggered up right and went to the nearest wall and threw herself against it using it as support. Her mind was warring against her trying to make her pass out, but she grit her teeth and ignored it and was watching the others. She watched for a couple of minites and sunk to the ground, her mind nearly winning the war with her. She whistled and Jess came over to her who had been sat and watching her master with curiosity. Jess laid down on her legs and whimpered slightly when her master brought her into a tight hug.

"If the apple is taking me then you can defend me. Right Girl?" Jess barked eagerly in reply and watched her master and cocked her head when she seemed to pass out for no reason.

###########################################

Altair blinked when the apple seemed to let go control of his body and his hand. He looked at the other two and saw they were still in a trance and then looked around for Isabella. He couldn't see her so he turned around to see if she was behind him, which she was. He then notice that something was tugging at his thoughts and trying to make him pass out but he pushed it aside and went over to Isabella. He knelt next to her and to see if she was okay, which she was and then leant against the wall next to her for his our support. He then leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face and whispered

"I suppose this is the apples doing. Right?" Altair asked, he was asking it to himself really but Isabella, who was semi-concious seemed to say "Yes it is. I think... it wants to show us something but we have... to be unconcious..." She paused for a few minites and then contiuned " For it to show us. I think we should...let it overwhelm our senses and get... it over with." She slurred her last words and then fell silent. Altair looked up at her for a minite and saw that she had completely passed out and then let his sense be overwhelm by whatever force the apple uses to make its will possible.

############################################

Desmond and Ezio seemed to phase back into reality at the same time and blinked at each other.

"Where is Isabella?" Desmond asked his words slurred due to the pounding in his head , threatening to make him pass out.

"Where is Altair? They will tear each other apart if they are left alone. Probably" Ezio asked, his and Desmond tone the same way. Desmond shook his head in an effort to clear it and then spotted them both against the wall.

"I guess the headache is the apples doing. They both must have given quite a fight to get to the wall." He chuckled lightly under his breath but then whimpered as the pain in his head built. He managed to get to his feet and swayed but Ezio who also was struggling managed to steady him.

"Easy. Unless you don't want to make it over to her." Ezio then chuckled his breath and muttered "Merda." darkly under his breath. Ezio staggered over to sit next to Altair while Desmond went over to Isabella and put an arm around her protectively. His head seem to swim after that and he had no idea what happened next. Neither did Ezio, the moment his butt touched the floor, he couldn't recall what happened until he passed out.

###################################

_After about an hour none of the four assassins moved while Jess shuffled slightly when she got stiff. The replica glowed brightly again engulfing the room and all in it with a bright light as bright as the sun again. It stayed like that for about two hours and this dispersed. Ezio,Altair, Desmond, Isabella and Jess were not in the room anymore. All the three remember before they vanish is a bright light and a glimpse of battle._

**A/N: I am debating for the title of the sequel and I already wrote the prologue as I had trouble with the Ezio/Desmond bit like hell. I started writing at 3pm and not its 7pm. Urgh Writers Block! But its here and if I feel like it I will post the new sequel. It will be called 'The True Legend Of The Creed ' I have no better idea so. Its that . I need am oc/ooc and if you guys want to make it you can. I have a slight idea for him but I thought it might be nice for my audience to do it and get all you guys involved. If you want to you could pm me an idea or for you guest people you can review your idea. I'm sorry if the last two chapters have been short. Writers Block is such a total nightmare! Anyway guys that is all. Have a lovely day/night and I hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
